Six ans après
by Lucachu
Summary: Évoluer. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de ce concept. Il s'agit pourtant d'une chose dont rêvent énormément de mes semblables. Personnellement, si cela était possible, mon souhait serait de reprendre ma forme d'origine. Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire et celle de mon dresseur...


****Note de l'auteur :**** Cette fanfiction a été d'abord été imaginé il y a plus de cinq ans. Elle n'était cependant que peu développée et se terminait d'une tout autre manière.

 ** **Avertissement :**** Seuls le scénario, Loïc et sa famille m'appartiennent.

Pokémon appartient à NINTENDO.

Classée en T pour son aspect émouvant et légèrement violent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Évoluer. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de ce concept. Il s'agit pourtant d'une chose dont rêvent énormément de mes semblables. Personnellement, si cela était possible, mon souhait serait de reprendre ma forme d'origine.

Non, se serait en réalité un mensonge, je ne regrette pas d'avoir évolué pour lui. La vérité est juste que je voudrais de tout mon cœur être avec lui, voyager sur son épaule, lui tenir chaud en me glissant sous son écharpe ou dans le col dans son manteau, sentir sa chaleur corporelle...

Vous devez être perdus, vous qui ne connaissez pas mon histoire. Peut-être devrais-je vous la raconter, vous comprendriez mieux ma tristesse.

Mon histoire commence lorsque je vivais encore dans le nid familial. Le début de cette période est cependant assez flou dans ma mémoire. Il y avait ma mère, avec ses douces et chaudes plumes. Je présume que je devais aussi avoir un père, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. Avait-il abandonné ma mère ou s'était il fait capturer par un dresseur ? Je ne sais plus.

Il y avait aussi ma sœur et mes deux frères. J'arrive encore à me souvenir de leurs visages, des jeux que nous faisions. Par exemple, lorsque notre mère revenait avec notre repas, nous nous bagarrions toujours. Cela ne semblait guère lui plaire, mais nous, nous amusions beaucoup à nous pousser, nous donner des coups de bec, à voler la nourriture des autres.

Le seul mauvais souvenir que je garde de cette période est la mort de l'un de mes deux frères. Il était faible, fragile et mangeait peu. Malgré tous les efforts de notre mère et le traitement de faveur qu'elle lui accordait, il n'a pu survivre au premier froid de notre vie.

A l'époque, mon autre frère, ma sœur et moi-même n'avions pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Nous avions encore peu d'expérience de la vie.

Son corps était froid, d'un froid que nous ne connaissions pas et que je connu malheureusement à nouveau plus tard. Sous le regard triste de notre mère nous essayions de le réchauffer avec notre plumage. Nous ignorions que cela était vain. Finalement nous nous sommes endormis contre lui et à notre réveil il avait disparu, tout comme notre mère.

Elle était finalement revenue seule. Notre premier réflexe avait été de lui demander où était notre frère. Elle nous avait seulement répondu qu'il nous avait quitté.

Lorsque la douce saison était revenue, elle fut accompagnée de notre première leçon de vol. Au début, lorsque nous étions sortis du nid pour nous aventurer sur les branches voisines, cela nous avait apparu très amusant. Mais cela ne l'était plus du tout lorsque notre mère nous a demandé de sauter dans le vide. Nous étions tous apeurés. Finalement notre sœur, la plus courageuse de notre fratrie a obéi.

Notre mère lui a alors demandé de battre des ailes. Au début elle tombait en chute libre et elle parvenait juste à ralentir. Puis à la dernière seconde elle a réussit à reprendre de la hauteur.

Puis elle revenue dans le nid et notre mère était très fière d'elle. Elle l'a alors récompensée avec une baie.

C'est ensuite mon frère qui a sauté. Il avait honte qu'une fille puisse faire mieux que lui.

Même si lui aussi avait réussit à regagner le foyer, il volait avec maladresse et en se cognant dans les arbres. Cela m'avait beaucoup fait rire, mais je n'aurais pas du.

Parce que moi je me suis littéralement écrasé au sol, et en beauté.

Ce fut finalement notre mère qui me ramena au nid. Elle était très déçue. Mon frère et ma sœur se moquèrent un peu de moi, surtout lui qui continua à me narguer avec cette histoire des jours après. J'imagine qu'il se vengeait pour le fait d'avoir rit de son vol.

Ils s'améliorèrent tous très vite, sauf moi, ce qui peinait ma mère.

Un jour qu'elle était partie chercher à manger, j'avais décidé de m'entraîner à nouveau mais cette fois seul. J'espérais pouvoir la rendre fière. Mais là aussi, je me suis écrasé au sol.

Mon frère et ma sœur ont tout de suite volé à mon secours. Mais j'étais trop lourd pour eux, nous étions encore jeunes et faibles.

Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré quand ils ont compris que seule mère pouvait m'aider à remonter. J'allais encore lui faire de la peine.

Soudain, sans prévenir ils ont regagné le nid dans un battement d'ailes. Au début, je pensais qu'ils avaient décidé de me punir en me laissant ainsi.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison, c'était à cause de ce qui se rapprochait de notre arbre.

A l'époque je connaissais déjà plusieurs Pokémon tel que ces fainéants Parecool ou les Chenipottes qui cherchaient parfois à s'approprier notre arbre.

Mais des créatures comme celle-ci, je n'en avais jamais vu. Une sorte de bipède pâle avec de la fourrure marron uniquement sur le dessus de la tête.

C'était un humain, le premier que je voyais. Il me prit dans ses mains contre mon gré. Je me mis à crier espérant que ma mère allait rappliquer. Mais elle ne vint jamais et l'humain n'emporta avec lui.

Je vis nombre de choses extraordinaires ce jour-là qui, à présent me sont familières voir banales.

En réalité, j'étais dans une ville humaine, plus précisément celle de Mérouville.

L'humain m'emmena chez lui mais heureusement pour moi, il était gentil. Il me nourrit, soigna mes blessures et me confectionna une sorte de nid avec des vêtements. Il était raté mais en donnant un coup de bec par ci et un autre par là, il fut finalement beaucoup plus confortable.

L'humain me parla un certain temps, sa voix était douce et apaisante. Je m'endormis.

Mon réveil fut en revanche violent. Quelqu'un criait avec une voix aiguë et enjouée.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un humain se tenir juste à côté de moi à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage. Je ne pu n'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de peur.

\- Loïc, recule-toi tu lui fais peur. lui demanda l'humain qui m'avait ramassé dans la forêt.

L'humain apparemment nommé Loïc obéit. Avec cette distance de sécurité je me détendis et je me mis à le détailler. Cet humain-là était beaucoup plus petit que l'autre, il faisait au moins la moitié de sa taille. La couleur de la fourrure sur sa tête était également marron. D'ailleurs plus tard, j'appris que sur un humain cela s'appelle des cheveux.

\- Dis Papa, demande Loïc, c'est quoi comme Pokémon ?

\- C'est un Nirondelle, je l'ai trouvé dans le bois Clémenti. Le pauvre était complètement perdu.

Le jeune humain approcha doucement sa main vers moi et se mit à me caresser. Aimant cela, je me laissais faire. Cela lui plut également beaucoup, il sautilla de joie. Son père sortit alors de sa poche un balle blanche et rouge et le lui tendit. Loïc s'agita encore plus.

\- Merci beaucoup Papa ! s'écria-t-il.

Loïc balança la balle sur moi. Je m'attendais à un choc physique mais à la place je fus aspiré à l'intérieur.

Ainsi Loïc qui n'avait alors que sept ans me captura. Au début cela me déplut assez, je voulais revoir ma famille. D'une part pour rassurer ma pauvre mère, lui dire que j'allais bien, et tout simplement parce qu'ils me manquaient tous énormément, même mon frère et ses moqueries.

Cependant, je m'attachais très vite à Loïc et cela fut réciproque.

Nous faisions tout ensemble, je regardais ses dessins animés préférés avec lui, j'écoutais les légendes de Kyogre et Groudon que lui racontait sa mère, je dormais au chaud contre lui, je mangeais avec lui, nous avons rencontré en même temps sa petite sœur Clara née un an après mon arrivée, je l'accompagnais à l'école, je le consolais quand il était triste... se fut même lui qui m'apprit à voler ! Bref, nous étions inséparables.

Lorsqu'il eut dix ans, il décida de commencer un voyage initiatique. Contrairement à la plupart des jeunes de son âge, il ne voulait ni être maître Pokémon, ni top coordinateur. Les badges et les rubans ne l'intéressaient pas . Ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir archéologue. En effet, bercé par les légendes contées par sa mère, il voulait étudier les sites historiques liés à Kyogre et Groudon.

Bien sûr, je l'accompagnais pour ce voyage aux quatre coins de Hoenn.

Loïc continuait de grandir et d'apprendre. De mon côté, je devenais de plus en plus fort.

Puis est venu le jour où j'avais acquis assez d'expérience pour évoluer...

Je venais de battre un Seleroc pour Loïc. S'il ne voulait pas combattre les champions d'arènes, il lui arrivait néanmoins de vouloir défier de temps en temps un dresseur.

Alors que le Pokémon lunaire tombait à terre, je sentis une énergie d'une puissance incroyable parcourir mon corps qui commençait à briller. Mes muscles se contractèrent un à un et voulaient s'étirer. Instinctivement, je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'évoluais.

Mais je ne voulais pas.

Je fis un effort immense pour stopper la transformation de mon corps. Heureusement je réussis.

Cependant lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Loïc, je constatais qu'il était déçu, extrêmement déçu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas évoluer ? me demanda-t-il.

Il avait compris que j'avais annulé de moi-même mon évolution. Alors je me mis à lui expliquer. Une fois Héledelle, je ne pourrais plus me glisser sous ses vêtements pour le réchauffer. Je ne pourrais plus me hisser sur ses frêles épaules sans lui faire de mal.

Car oui, mon dresseur était maigre en plus d'être grand et d'avoir des lunettes pour compenser sa myopie. Le parfait archétype de l'intellectuel.

Et puis grâce à ma petite taille, je pouvais me glisser dans des lieux étroits. Je constate bien au quotidien que les gros Pokémon comme les Nidoking ou les Florizarre sont gênés pour exprimer leur affection. La preuve parfaite est que les dresseuses qui veulent juste un Pokémon de compagnie choisissent toujours de petits compagnons comme les Evoli ou les Rondoudou.

Je voulais juste rester son petit Nirondelle chéri.

Deux ans de plus c'étaient écoulés lorsque Loïc a été ….

Il venait à peine de fêter ses douze ans.

Nous étions en route pour Vergazon, il s'agissait du trajet le plus rapide pour Mérouville. Nous devions traverser le tunnel Mérazon. Loïc voulait retourner chez lui revoir ses parents et son adorable petite sœur Clara.

Nous venions à peine de quitter les environs de Lavandia lorsqu'un Seviper nous attaqua. Nous devions être sur son territoire ou peut-être était-il tout simplement affamé.

Il nous chargea de plein fouet. Loïc, peut physique tomba à la renverse et moi de son épaule. Mon premier réflexe fut de prendre de la hauteur et de charger le serpent qui osait s'en prendre à mon dresseur adoré.

Mon attaque n'eut quasiment aucun effet. Seviper tenta de mordre avec ses puissants crocs acérés et venimeux. J'échappai à mon adversaire de justesse. Je fis une manœuvre aérienne et chargea sa tête. Séviper se baissa pour éviter mon attaque cependant, je ne visais pas son corps mais le sommet de son crâne. Je m'agrippais avec mes serres sur la partie supérieure de sa tête. Je me mis à le picorer de toutes mes forces.

Je savais parfaitement que cela était vain, que je n'arriverais jamais à vaincre ce géant. Un Séviper pour vous, ce n'est peut-être pas très grand. Cependant à l'époque, sous ma forme de Nirondelle j'étais très petit. Maintenant je mesure plus du double de mon ancienne taille.

Tout ce que je voulais était de gagner du temps pour que Loïc puisse s'enfuir.

Non, ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que j'ai choisi d'évoluer.

Et si j'avais évolué lors du combat ?

Est-ce que … j'aurais pu... sauver Loïc ?

Mon orgueil ne valait pas sa vie...

Séviper m'éjecta de sa tête, me faisant rouler à plusieurs mètres. Des cailloux tranchants blessèrent mes ailes. J'étais affaibli, j'avais mal, je n'étais ni en capacité de voler ni de me sauver.

Mon adversaire profita de ma faiblesse et me fonça dessus se préparant à utiliser crochet venin.

L'attaque ne m'atteignit jamais, car Loïc s'interposa entre nous.

Il reçut l'attaque sur le flanc. Il hurla de douleur tandis que les crochets du serpent s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et s'écroula au sol.

J'étais horrifié mais je refusais de détourner le regard de la scène.

Séviper retira d'un mouvement ses crochets de mon dresseur. Il poussa un long sifflement glorieux et s'en alla.

Il voulait défendre son territoire mais il a lâchement tué mon dresseur sans le moindre remord.

Sans mes ailes pour voler, je sautillais jusqu'à Loïc, à terre et souffrant. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux avec honnêteté et tristesse. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il allait se passer. Loïc allait succomber au poison dans quelques minutes, inexorablement.

\- Nirondelle... pour moi... c'est fini. me murmura-t-il.

Je poussais un petit cri, lui demandant de ne pas gaspiller ses forces.

\- Je... j'aurais voulu...

Il toussa n'arrivant plus à parler. Cependant, je savais que je pouvais lui faire plaisir une dernière fois. Rassemblant toute mon énergie, je me mis à contracter mes muscles. Je me mis à briller et laissais mon corps changer d'apparence.

Évoluer est une sensation très étrange, on se sent quelques instants déséquilibré mais surtout une force incroyable nous parcourir qui s'estompe légèrement quelques heures après le changement, comme si notre corps nous accordait plus de puissance le temps de nous habituer.

Mon évolution terminée, Loïc me regarda d'un air apaisé et ferma ses yeux pour la dernière fois.

Les heures qui suivirent me semblèrent interminables, je ne pleurais pas mais je hurlais, je hurlais à m'en faire mal à la gorge. J'étais blotti contre lui, sentant le froid de son corps, ce froid qui me rappela celui de mon frère mort.

Cela finit par attirer un groupe de dresseurs et ils examinèrent Loïc. Je ne su pas ce qu'ils firent ensuite car ils m'obligèrent à retourner dans ma pokéball qu'il trouvèrent dans ses affaires.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau à l'extérieur, je me trouvais dans un centre Pokémon. Mes blessures m'ont obligé à rester plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps forcé d'exhaler des odeurs de médicaments et de désinfectants qui empestaient l'endroit.

Finalement j'ai été renvoyé dans la famille de Loïc. A mon retour l'ambiance était morbide. Mais Clara, âgée alors de quatre ans ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Le jour où elle demanda enfin ce qui était arrivé à mon dresseur, j'étais là.

\- Il est plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Notre mère avait trouvé le même stratagème pour nous annoncer la mort notre frère. Une vérité adoucie.

* * *

Les années continuent, sans Loïc, mais je reste dans sa famille. J'observe sa sœur grandir, me rappelant au fil de sa croissance celle de mon dresseur.

A cause de sa mort, ses parents sont beaucoup plus protecteurs avec elle.

Aujourd'hui, Clara a dix ans et doit commencer son voyage initiatique à son tour. Ses parents se sont montrés extrêmement réticents mais ont finalement cédés. Son rêve est de devenir coordinatrice, elle n'a pas cependant pas besoin d'aller chercher son starter. Si Loïc m'avait moi, Clara a une jeune Tarsal. Mais ce ne sera pas le seul Pokémon à l'accompagner, ses parents tiennent à ce que je vienne aussi. Je ne suis pas contre, cela me changera.

Au moment du départ, le téléphone sonne. Clara, la plus rapide, décroche. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle finit par raccrocher et se tourne vers nous.

\- Il est réveillé. Murmure-t-elle.

Je jette un regard à Tarsal, elle non plus ne comprend pas. Puis, sans prévenir, Clara me rappelle dans ma Pokéball.

Ma Pokéball finit par se rouvrir. Je me trouve dans une salle blanche sur un lit. Je détaille les meubles les plus proches de moi. Des odeurs de médicaments et de solvant flottent.

Je suis… dans une chambre d'hôpital ?

\- Héledelle... annonce une voix familière.

Je me retourne sur le lit, surpris. Loïc est là, vieillit de six ans, mais en vie. Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Mon petit Héledelle...


End file.
